


The "Royal" Pain

by Magically_Decent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, jkrowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_Decent/pseuds/Magically_Decent
Summary: Royal Kinderheart was more than confused receiving a letter from a place she'd never heard-- an acceptance letter to a school-- especially when she wasn't moving, or changing schools as far as she knew. Her parents refuse her to go, until being knees-deep in letters, that is. She, not being the brightest, might take some time for her to figure out what the hell is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

Royal Kinderheart was a kind, bright eyed young girl who generally had a normal life, if not for a strange occurrence here or there. She had wild copper-like hair that her mother would try to tame, but it never did want to stay. She had stormy grey eyes and three beauty marks on her face, one above her top lip, one on the tip of her nose, and one under her left eye. It made her stand out from her either clean-faced or freckle clad friends, and she took great pride in them. She was always tall for her age, and only seemed to get taller.

Royal loved spending time with her Nan more than anything in the world, despite her parents finding her language none too savory after a visit to her home in Northern Ireland. She lived right near Buncrana, Ireland, in a pale house. She liked being farther out, she liked the vast green areas she'd run in with her Dad and Nan. 

Her Nan loved to tell her stories, mainly of wizards, and a castle where ghosts talked to young witches, and a crooked old tree. Royal loved Nan, and visited her every chance she got. 

Royal is now about 11, and getting everything ready for her first day of school. 

 

"Royal, dear," She heard her mother call from the living room, "Could'jya get the mail for me?"

"Yea," she called, running to the door to grab the mail that fell through the thin gold slot. She opened it, seeing the mail man walking back to his car and called out, "Have a good day, sir!"

Royal grabbed the six letters and a small package, brining them to her mother in the room over. She put them on the couch, seeing that the table was covered in papers and little folders with names on them. 

"Here's the mail, Ma."

Royal's mother smiled down at her and thanked her, before picking up the mail. He mother was a larger woman, some would say. She wasn't round, but she was tall and had a figured appearance. Her face was full and had a natural blush. Her eyes were dark blue, tints of green shining in certain lights. 

She looked at the package, muttering it must've been sent to the wrong address. Royal took a seat on the other side of her mother, and turned on the tv. Her mother continued through the mail, stopping at a seemingly older letter. 

"Look, Hun, this'ns for you," she said, showing her the letter. "Strange, it knows ya room, too. Who've you been letterin'?"

"No one," Royal replied, taking the letter and opening it. "What's Hogwarts, Ma?"

"What?" Her mother suddenly seemed more alert, taking the paper from her daughter and reading it. "That's not... Your Nan must be playing some trick. Real funny, yeah? She must think she's necked us hammered."

Her mother took the letter, folded it into a small square and placed it in her shirt pocket. "Were not gon' take this from her. I'll have to talk to your dad 'bout this."

With that, she left the room, leaving her papers scattered across the table. 

\----

Over the next few weeks, more strange things occurred. 

Ever since the letter from, supposedly Nan, appeared, they'd just kept coming and coming without an end. Royal had been seeing more owls about, she liked owls and would try to go play outside with them, but once she'd get too close, the owl would fly away, leaving one of the letters behind. 

It came to a point when her parents no longer thought it was Nan playing some joke, and accepted that this was the best option. Royal didn't understand what was exactly happening, she just knew that she and her Nan were going to England for a bit, in which Nan huffed the idea. 

"Don't trust them posh English boys, dear," Nan said, "They about as worth your time as they're worth ya money. Not at all!"

Royal just giggled. 

Soon she and Nan were landing in a plane in London, England, Royal had never been on a plane before. 

They walked through the streets, Nan looking from building to building, every once in a while peaking at a slip of paper. She abruptly stopped in front of a shop, that seemed a bit out of place for the decor. 

While being surrounded by more modern building and flats and all sorts, it looked like a small cozy house, one you'd see in a cartoon as the Nana's home. 

Nan huffed, "Hasn't even changed colour! That old bat better still be here."

She and Royal walked up the steps and into the house. The smell inside wasn't the most pleasant, but smelled better than the outside air. An older woman, with hair whiter than pure snow sat in a chair, staring at an empty fire place. 

"Vivian," the woman said, "its been so long, my friend. Who's that?" She gestured to Royal. 

"'M grandbaby, Royal. Benard's kid. She's got the family moles, I say. I knew she'd be a witch when I first saw 'em." 

Royal looked about the room while Nan taked to 'the old bat', not paying close attention. 

"Oh, did she get accepted?"

"Indeed. That lad-ish wife of Bernard's thought it was a joke I was playing! Nerve of that cunt, I tell ya."

"Never did like that Trish. I'm guessing you need help getting to the shops, yea?"

"Yea, I'm fresh outta powder."

"Well, you know what todo."


	2. Chapter 2

Royal didn't exactly know what was going on, one second she was standing in a soot-caked chimney, giggling at how silly her Nan was to want her to stand in there, the next she was in a large shopping center, with strange signs and people walking about. 

"Nan, it's like that place in your stories, about Mr. Oliver!"

"Olivander, dearie," Nan muttered under the roar of passerbys, "Olivander should actually be around here..."

Nan turned about, and let out a grunt of exclamation at finding what she was looking for. She tugged Royal's and pulled her to on of the many shops on the side. 

Inside, there were boxes stacked upon each other from the floor to the very ceiling. All of them were slim and long boxes, and near a desk was an older man sorting through them. He looked up, seeing someone had come into his shop. "Vivian!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face as he walked over to the clean desk. "It's been so long, exactly 62 years, to the date." The man added extra diction and a laugh to the last of his sentence, and turned his attention to Royal. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Mr. Olivander," Nan began, "this is my granddaughter, she's been accepted to Hogwarts, and she's needing a wand."

Olivander let out a 'hm', and walked into a far back corner of the shop. He mumbled how he hoped this was the right one, and pulled out one of the green boxes. He walked back over to Nan and Royal, shaking the box open. Once he did, he held out the box for Royal, and she swiftly took the wand. 

"A 12' Hazel wood, with a unicorn hair."

"Now," said Olivander, "just give it a little flick."

Royal grinned and did as he said, a spark of light shooting from it, taking Royal by surprise as it zoomed past. It hit one of the piles, causing the boxes to fly to and fro. 

"Oh!" Ollivander exclaimed, then looked at Royal, "be careful with your emotions, dear, that wand can make it all pour out."

Royal was a bit dumbfounded, but nevertheless was impressed with the wand. 

Nan payed Olivander with some weird coins and walked out with Royal in tow, heading to the next shop where there were several animals she'd never seen in any sort of pet shop she'd been inside before. She was particularly fascinated by the bat, she always did like bats. 

"Do you want that one, Royal?" asked Nan, surprised she didn't want a cat or an owl. 

"Yes, Nan," she said, "but Ma would never let me have a bat, she hates bats."

"Oh that won't be a problem dear. Cmon, let's get him for you."

\-----

Soon enough, the pair had a full cart of school supplies, and Royal held her bat carefully in his cage. 

"What're you gon' name him, dear?" Nan asked. 

"Hm... Belphegor."

\-----

Nan heaved a heavy sigh at the train station. She'd shown Royal how to get through, and gave her a large bag of gallions for her year. She saw Royal board the train, and sit across from a young girl with frizzed brown hair. Once she felt Royal was safe, she walked back home. \----- "Wait, what's a muggle?" Royal asked the girl across from her, who perked up at the chance to show her knowledge. Hermione, her name is. "It's a person without magic abilities," Hermione stated, "Like our parents. But we're witches, we're not muggles." "So them blokes on tellie necking goals and smashing every game with their lads, they're muggles?" Now Hermione looked confused. "Sorry, what?" Royal sighed, "The kickers in football, are they muggles?" Hermione shrugged, "Probably." Royal saw the treat cart pass, "'Scuse me ma'am, can I get some snacks, please?" The woman sighed, "Sorry dear. I just got my whole cart bought by two boys." Royal grew disheartened. "Oh, okay." "Maybe if you ask they'll share, it is a lot of food. They're right down there, in that cart." Royal looked to where the woman pointed, and told Hermione she'd be back. She grabbed he bag Nan gave her and swiftly crossed to the cart. In it was two boys. "Hey, I was-" Royal froze, staring at one of the boys. "Oh my god, you're him!" She grinned, "You're Harry freakin' Potter!" 'Harry' nodded, and Royal sat next to the other boy across from Harry. "I can't believe it! I thought you're just a lad in Nan's stories! You're real!" "Your Nan's stories?" Be other boy asked, a face full of candy. "Oh, yea, Nan tells the best stories, about castles and ghosts and wizards-- is that your rat?" She pointed to the fat rat digging into some candy box. "Yeah. Scabbers." "I've got a bat! Belphegor. What about you, Harry?" "Owl." Royal grinned. "Would'ja mind if I had some of ya snacks? I haven't eaten all day and I got stuff to trade for it." She held up the bag. The ginger boy shook his head, "Just take some 'n go." Royal nodded and did so, getting the pockets of her red flannel full to the brim. "M'name's Royal. Royal Kindergeart." "Harry Potter." "Ron Weasley." She waved goodbye and walked back to her cart, seeing Hermione was gone. She figured while she had the chance, she'd change into the robes her Nan got her. \---- The train arrived at a large castle, and all the children were ushered inside by a large man. Hagrid. Hermione left to talk to one girl, and Ron and Harry were no where to be seen. Royal had tripped on the hem of her robes a few times while they walked, so they were a bit wrinkled and dirtied by the time they got into the castle. She looked around, the grand halls of the castle making her head spin a bit. From behind, Royal heard a scoff, and turned around to see a boy with pale blond hair looking her up and down. "Red hair. Hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley." He said. Royal furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Not I'm not. If anyone here's a weasel, it's ought to be you." The group of kids turned to see what was going on, as the blond boy looked utterly confused. "Wh-what? No, not a weasel! A Weasley!" "What's a Weasley? Is it some English term? A Muggle term?" The boy groaned in annoyance and pushed past her, muttering about a dumb mudblood.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal shrugged off the encounter, not too concerned by the blond or his weird-wizard terms. She'd spotted Hermione, and made her way over to her, as she talked to a darker haired girl. 

"-- the paintings also talk and move, like on the tellie. I read it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione kept her head high, and rolled on the balls of her feet, clearly impressed with herself. The other girl not so much so.

"How'd they do that," Royal asked, "do they stick a person in to be the lads in the paintings?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, Royal Kindergeart, they're magic!"

Royal made an 'oh' sound. She looked up to the front of the group, seeing Harry, Ron, and the blond from earlier. "Whos'at lad up there, the blond?"

Hermione shrugged, but the other girl snickered, "Him? He's Draco Malfoy, super rich pretentious pure blood. He's sure to get into Slytherin, he's the type."

"Slytherin?"

"God, Royal," Hermione said, exasperated yet still clearing jumping at the chance to explain, "you really know nothing about this school! There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and... Hufflepuff... Gryffindors are the courageous, Slytherin are the power-hungry, Ravenclaw are the brilliant, and Hufflepuff is... a bunch of duffers."

"Oh, alright," Royal said, confused at why she didn't think highly of hufflepuff, "What'd house are you in?"

"Oh, we're not sorted yet. But I bet I'll be in Ravenclaw. If not, Gryffindor."

The dark haired girl spoke in, "I hope I'm also Gryffindor."

Royal nodded. "I just hope I get into a good one, I'll be a lege!"

The girls rolled their eyes as a lady in green lead the whole group to the Great hall. 

\-----

"Gryffindor!" The hat atop Hermione's head boomed, it reaching every end of the hall. Hermione strode over to the table, clearly glad about this. 

Royal beamed, excited at the idea of being in the same house as Hermione and the other boys. She knew she'd fall into that house, she had courage to spare!

That or she's not too bright. Either one could work. 

"Kinderheart, Royal."

She grinned when her name was called, and gladly stepped up to the hat. She sat down, seeing that boy from earlier glaring up at her from the crowd. She grinned and waved, catching him off guard. 

The hat was placed on her head, and within seconds, the hat boomed, "Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff?

Isn't that the one Hermione didn't like?

The table cheered and welcomed her to sit with them, and she did. She grinned at her new classmates, feeling overjoyed that she was at the table with these people, they were a lot nicer than she previously expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer takes place during book 1. Now around book 6

Royal wandered about the hills of her home, earbuds in her ears to block out the sound of the rain pouring down. She'd been walking alone since leaving her house in a hurry, after a fight broke out with her mom. 

Or so she thought. 

The music drowned out any noise as she stepped to a grave, staring down at it with cold eyes. 

Here Lies Our Lady Of Heart  
Vivian Vale Kinderheart  
Oct. 24, 1956- June 5, 1999  
Fair be the Light that guides her.

Damned Death Eaters.

Her parents didn't believe Royal when she said that was what caused it. 

Royal sniffed, a tear tracing down her face, a soft song beginning to play. At the change of music, she was more aware of her surroundings, hearing a branch snap behind her. 

She swung around, wand at the ready. Her intense glare softened somewhat at who she saw. 

"... Draco." She said, her voice easy as the prince of Slytherin himself stood out in the rain. 

"Mudblood." 

She scoffed at him, lowering her wand. "You thick cunt. What're you even doing here? Did'ja follow me or something."

Draco shrugged, he used a spell to keep himself dry. "I got... bored. And decided to see why the hell you talk this world up so much."

It was true. When in Hogwarts, she'd tell her fellow students stories from the outside and reminisce with those who'd lived there as well. 

"Is it all you hoped for, your majesty?" Royal spat, clearly not in the mood to be around him. She walked passed him, heading down the road back to her home. 

Draco caught up with her, "That was... your Nan?"

"Yeah."

"I hear she was a damned good Quiditch player for Slytherin..."

"Mhm."

Draco sighed, "I thought you Hufflepuffs were kind."

"Yeah, to people we like, not pompous assholes." Royal shot him a glare. "Why don't'cha go to London, hm? Go bother Harry. Fuck him, I don't care, just go away. I don't want anything to do with you or your slimy Death Eater family."

Draco winced, not firing insults as much as he usually would. Royal swallowed hard, and kept walking. 

"Who's grave was next to Vivian's?"

Royal froze. This was very out of character for Draco. Why does he suddenly care so much? Why is he really here? What does he want?

"... My brother." Royal said. "Ivan. He got shot down in Dublin with his mates. They didn't know what to do, they were all hammered and tossed. They threw him in the trash. Some people found him the next day. Dead." Her voice cracked, and she refused to turn to Draco. She ran the rest of the way home, not waiting for him to say anything. 

She never wanted to talk to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

School had started again, and Royal was glad to meet up with her friends again. 

Her best friends, Vanessa Kirasing, a Slytherin, and Warren Grussgott, a Ravenclaw, met her on the train. 

Vanessa was a thin, small, and very pale girl, a black pixie cut and pale green eyes made most of her features, her freckles dotting her whole face. She had a distinct Northerner accent, despite living at the heart of London her whole life. 

Warren was originally from Canada, having moved from there to Manchester when he started school. He had curly chestnut hair, and sunkissed skin. His large eyes were a deep brown. He talked like he was from somewhere like Ontario, but Royal never really asked. 

The trio laughed and joked on the train, Royal hugging the red Adidas jacket her brother gave her to her frame. 

Over the summer, Royal's body changed dramatically, especially between the event with Malfoy and boarding the train this morning. 

She was more curvy than before, her height still reaching even above Warren, making her an impressive 6'0". She always beamed at being taller than her friend. Her hair was less wild, now finally knowing how to tame it, and her curls framed her face perfectly on good days. Her three beauty marks were still there, but more noticeable now due to the loss of her old glasses. 

She didn't need them anymore, anyways. 

A knock came at the window, and both Vanessa and Warren had to take their leave to their own house trains. 

Royal waved them goodbye, sighing as she was now alone on the train ride. 

\-----

Royal had done her best to avoid Malfoy at all costs this year. 

In previous years, every encounter with him ended in a fight, wether it started with a vulgar comment at Royal herself or at one of her friends, they always ended with a burst from her wand shocking people around her. 

She was told to control her emotions with her wand. 

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by MacGonnagul, but with how often it happened, trying to stop it was near impossible. 

Every class with Malfoy in it, she sat as far away as she could, and felt him staring at her, if eyes were lasers, she thought, he'd burn right through my skin.

She spent as much time with Warren and Vanessa as she could, if Malfoy was within eyesight, he'd glare through Warren. 

Warren hated being stared at, no matter what. Even if his crush or closest friend was staring at him, he'd shift and get anxious. Visibly anxious. 

He's a Malfoy-Radar. 

Vanessa was a bit like malfoy in someways. 

She's a pure blood Slytherin, never been to the muggle's world except once, just to see the hype. She was disappointed. 

The biggest difference was, in Royal's words, "ya not a stuck up pompous cunt, you're a lege."

They were as close as glue, those three. Almost inseparable. 

Almost. 

One day the trio was walking down the halls, chatting to one another amoung the roar of other students. 

Royal yelped, as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked into a nearby classroom. She was pushed to a wall once inside, the door slamming behind her. 

She looked up, unsurprised by who brought her in. "Draco."

He was pacing in front of her, something was on his mind. He stopped and looked up at her, scanning over her body. "You look different."

Royal scoffed, crossing her arms. "So what, hm?"

The room was silent, the tension in the air started to weigh on Royal. 

She decided after minutes to break the silence. 

"Why'd you drag me in here, huh?" 

Draco sighed, "I-I just wanted to talk."

"What about? Insults? Apologies? That'd be rich."

Royal was still sensitive about the incident not long ago, when her grandmother's life was taken by Death Eaters. THey didn't hunt her down. She was just out, enjoying the company of her fellow wizards and--

"That wasn't my fault."

"You were there."

"My family was there," he raised his voice a bit. 

"What's the difference," Royal cried at him, "you're so far up your daddy's ass brown nosin' I can't tell anymore!"

"Shut up!"

"No, I'm sick of you always takin' me down, and after all that--"

Royal was cut of when Malfoy slammed his fist into the wall next to her head, being almost level to her. His eyes burned into her, and she suddenly felt-- guilt. For the way she'd been treating him. 

"I pulled you in to say I'm sorry. And," he pulled out a letter, unaddressed. "To give you this. It was Vivian's." 

Royal took the letter, and Malfoy swiftly left once she did. 

She sighed and slid down the wall, old feelings started coming back. A small spark flicked in her wand pocket at the rush of emotions. 

She never thought to listen to Malfoy's side of he whole thing. She was so bent on hatred she didn't try. She doesn't get the wizard world. 

As Malfoy used to say, she really was a dumb Mudblood.


End file.
